


Not A Fic

by Cyn_Finnegan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cyberbullying, Not a fic, Trashy Lila Troll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyn_Finnegan/pseuds/Cyn_Finnegan
Summary: A certain roll playing troll is posting threats of violence.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Not A Fic

To the Lila Troll, A.K.A. Karen:

Telling someone to shut up and threatening to sic your dogs on them if they don't comply to your wishes is cyberbullying, which is a felony in most of the world. However, you've proven time and again that you're a coward who neither knows nor cares about the law, and the fact that you're threatening me, a woman old enough to be Lila's grandmother, with bodily harm is sickening.

I will **not** be shutting up anytime soon for you or anyone else. 

You're not a lying psychopathic character from a French CGI cartoon, you're just a plain old psychopath who gets their dubious jollies posting threats. Get professional help before you wind up in jail.


End file.
